Chaos Incarnate
by bella my love
Summary: Chad, a son of chaos, is wanted by a group of demititans. They need him to join, and when the gods find out about his existence, what will happen? Will the titans be freed, or will the gods triumph? read and find out. Takes place 12 yrs after TLO
1. AN

**Alright, I know i posted a thing for this on my other story, Healing the broken, asking if anyone thought I should write this, but just to let you know im gonna write the first two chapters, and if people like it, ill keep it on there. I do need some demititan kids so if you want to, submit some. I only need 6 for now, but Im gonna leave this on here for one week, and then choose my characters. This will be about Chad, a son of chaos, who is wanted by the titans to free them. The gods, when they learn about chad, want to kill him. so review and tell me if you like.**


	2. Dream

**Well, here goes. I do not own PJO rick riordan does. Read, Review, and submit characters please.**

Four kids huddled around a small campfire. They looked cold, wet, and tired. One, who looked like the leader, spoke in a hopefull voice as he said, "Alright, it looks like we have located him. Another week or so, and we should be able to communicate with him and maybe bring him back to camp."

The girl who had spoken looked like the only one who wasn't absolutely tired. Her black hair was tied up in a messy bun, with two strands hanging on either side of her face, creating an odd look. She had golden tips at the ends of the strands, and they seemed to flash with light whenever she moved. Her eyes were a deep golden color, and seemed to radiate power.

Standing next to her was a boy who looked a year older than her. He looked fourteen, had oddly colored blue hair, and oceanic blue eyes. He spoke next, saying, "Kira, we need to go back to camp soon. We're all cold and wet, and need a place to sleep." His voice didn't radiate power like this Kira girl's, but it sounded deep and vast, like a voice echoing across the sea.

"I don't know..." Kira said doubtfully.

"Come on Kira," said the girl next to the blue haired boy. Her eyes, like Kira's were a golden color, but more bright, as if it was a source of light in itself. Her hair was a golden blond and complemented her sharp features well.

"All right, Sissy," Kira said in an exasperated voice.

"Yes, but if we don't go straight to this boy, the gods might find him before we can get to him." said the last boy. He stood mostly in the shadows, but looked like he was from the middle east. He stood 6 feet tall and looked like he could wrestle a bull and win with a hand tied behind his back. His hair was as dark as the night sky and his eyes shifting between a mocha brown and a dark chocolate color.

He continued, "But if we don't return soon, we leave camp mostly defenseless without their four best campers. Except the Perses kids of course."

They seemed to nod their head in agreement for a moment before the scene faded into black and I woke up, drenched in sweat, and my head aching like crazy with mainly two questions; _Who are these kids_ and _what are they after?_


	3. Introductions are in order

**Alright, I would like to get some reviews please! I'll give you a cookie and a warm welcome to the dark side if you do ;) I realize a made a mistake in the last ch. when I called Kira a guy in the first paragraph, but Im too lazy to fix it. Heres chapter 2.**

I sat in bed for a few moments, trying to figure out what this group of kids was after, and why. They all seemed to readiate auras of power and energy, and it scared me.

I sat there for a few more minutes before I gave up thinking about it. I glanced to my alarm clock, and saw the time. _3:30 a.m.! Why me?_ I knew I was gonna be tired later but that didn't matter much. I got up and stood in the middle of my messy and cluttered room that I was too lazy to clean. It looked like a normal teenage room except for the dark red and black walls. I never knew why but I had always had an obsession with black. It was weird. People would call me goth or emo, but I just ignored them. It was easier that way.

I moved over to my full length mirror, and even in the dark, I could still see my reflection. I looked about 15 or 16, even though I was only 14. I stood at 5 foot 10 inches and had long, emo styled black hair with red tips and streaks. My eyes were a maroon-colored- red that was flecked with dark purple. My mom always said that my eyes looked like they contained the whole universe in them, and then she would just get a dreamy look on her face. She was thinking about my dad. My dad was never here, but I met him once or twice, but every time after we met him, we would move to a new house in a new state. I thought he was alright, a little quiet, like me, but alright. He looked just like me, but where as my eyes looked like they contained the universe, his looked like they flashed with stars, constellations, whole galaxies. They were a bit more dull then mine too.

His last visit to me, he gave me a necklace with a charm at the end of it. The charm was black, darker than night, and was the exact same color as my eyes except the charm was more black, then red and purple. He said I would know when to use it, and then he left. That was the only time we didn't move after his visit, and I had felt kind of on edge since then. That was only more intensified by this dream, and I considered going to tell my mom. She had always told me my dreams were important, and I believed her. In a way, she was my best friend as well as my mom. I didn't really have any friends, except for Jackie.

Let me say this in an easy way, Jackie is one of the most beautiful girls at our school, but also the most unpopular. Bad things happened around her for no reason and we had no idea why. She had spiky and soft black hair, with a purple streak of hair that hung in front of her face. She had her ears pierced and also had her nose pierced, but people called her gothic for no reason, other than her own fetish for black and the fact that she hung out with me. She was georgous, but also my best friend, so probably off limits._ Definitely off limits_ my mind shouted.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and thought to myself _Damn dyslexia and ADHD._

I decided to just go for a walk and try to clear my mind. I threw on a pair of baggy black jeans, a plain black T-shirt, my black jacket with dark purple tribal designs on it, and dark red Jordan's. I silently opened my window and hoped to god that it wouldn't creek. Thankfully, it didn't, and I carefully got out and started my climb down to the San Fransisco streets below.

**There, now plzzzzz review!**


	4. Monster attack

**Alright, here's chapter 3. As a kind of warning, this is tied in deeply with my other story healing the broken. Some of my OCs from it will come into this as well as the ending from it that I already have plotted out. Read and Review.**

As I walked down the streets, I felt the night strengthening me in a weird way. I felt as if I could take on the whole world, and strangely, this scared me. I knew I wasn't very strong, but my body was the more slim, athletic type. I walked by an alley, and I felt a weird sensation, like something bad was going to happen.

Let's get this straight, this doesn't happen much, but when it does, something bad WILL happen. It always does...

I looked down the alley, and felt fear surge through my body as I heard a cry of help, and watched a girl's body fall to the ground. But that wasn't what scared me the most... what scared me the most was the thing that stood above her.

It stood about ten feet tall, had light blue skin that shimmered in the light, and icy blue eyes that shined in the darkness. It carried soe sort of club that seemed wooden, with lines tracing down it. They seemed to be a golden bronze color, and it seemed oddly familiar.

I started backing farther away, until I remembered the girl on the ground. My ADHD hit me like a ton of bricks at that moment, and I did the most impulsive thing I could... I charged the monster.

_What am I doing?_

I didn't stop despite the question in my mind, and when I was about three feet from the monster, I leaped up and punched it in the skull with all the strength I had. It barely noticed me until I hit it, then shock rang across it's feautures. I jumped back until I was on the ground and dodged a swipe of it's hand that was aimed at me.

The creature looked at me with confused eyes and snorted with disgust. "Puny person", it said in a voice that chilled me to the bone. "I will squash you like a bug."

It picked up the club that was by its side and charged me. I felt totally defenseless and couldn't think of what I should do.

"_When it is just a second away from you, jump onto its back and stab it. "_ said a small voice in the back of my head.

I was scared that random voices in my head were telling me what to do, but I knew that this was the only advice I had. But I still wondered what I was supposed to stab it with.

When I could see its hungry eyes that were a couple feet in front of me, I jumped up as far as I could and landed on its back. I clutched on to the edge of his armor that he wore and noticed that it was the same golden color as part of the club.

It let out an enraged howl and tried to reach its hands around to grab me. It couldn't reach me though and kept letting out sreams and shouts that were as loud as a train. I felt a burning sensation around my neck, and looked down to see my necklace glowing slightly.

I quickly pulled it off and an idea struck me. I wrapped the chain around the monster's neck and pulled back with all my strength. It choked and tried to reach up and stop the strangling, and I jumped down of its back and landed on the ground with the monster on its knees.

I pulled as hard as I could, and felt the chain sink into the giant's neck. It howled once more before it exploded into golden dust, much to my surprise. I looked down at the chain and noticed it was becoming more dim than it was a moment before. It stopped glowing all together and I just stared down at the almost average looking necklace.

I heard a gasp of surprise and remembered the girl who I had rescued. I turned to her and for the first time I got a good look at her. Her hair was a golden blond color and it was slightly curled. She looked average but had a slim, lithe body, and then I got a look at her eyes. They were a shocking grey and looked like there were storm clouds brewing behind them.

She kept looking at me with shock and surprise scrawled over her features but in a snappy voice she asked, "Who are you?"

I looked back at her, amazed that she would be so rude after I had just saved her life but then I got an idea and said in a fake southern drawl, "Nice to meet you ma'm. Now how may I be of service?"

**Wow... bet you didn't expect him to meet a regular half blood. And if you're wondering, Demi-titans don't attract monsters like halfbloods do. They more of repel them and covers their scent.**


	5. Jackie

** Alright reviewers, here we go. Chapter 4 is here!**

The girl stared me up and down and I got a weird and creepy feeling from it until she thrust out her hand and said, "Susan Grace."

I gripped her hand in my own and noticed the hard grip and rough feeling. A warrior's hand. "Chad Veeler. Nice to meet you."

She inclined her head in greeting and asked, "Sooo... are you a uhmm.. demigod?"

I looked at her oddly. _What's a demigod?_

My face must have been full of confusion, because she said, "Oh, nevermind then." Her eyes glanced down at the necklace I still held in my hand and asked, " Can I see that real quick?"

I nodded and handed it to her. She examined it muttering, "Hmmm... partially celestial bronze... some stygian iron... and a very unknown metal... wonder how you activate it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Let's get this straight. I was already confused by the monster exploding and then this girl is talking bout some metal that I had never heard of before... this was the most confusing day of my life.

"Oh. Just talking to myself. Can you tell me who gave you this?"

"Yeah. My dad. He gave it to me on one of his visits a month or so ago. Why?" Now I was really confused. She handed me back the necklace with a disgusted look on her face.

"Can we talk later on? I'll have to talk to you then. It's kind of late out. What's your address?"

I gave it to her and started walking away. When I was almost at the mouth of the alley, she turned to me and said in a smug voice, "You do know that necklace is supposed to be worn on your arm, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped the chain around my arm, noticing it felt more comfortable than around my neck. The charm nestled right into my wrist, and I could have swore it felt as if it was alive.

I continued on my way, and ran down the streets, ignoring all the weird signals I kept getting for some reason. It felt as if my head was buzzing, and after a few minutes, I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I knew where I was.

_Jackie's..._

I looked up at the window of her 2nd story appartment and saw her sitting on the ledge, looking bored, and dressed like she had just woke up. Her black hair flew around in the wind, and the purple streak of hair seemed to be floating in the air. Her pale face shone in the moonlight, and I was struck at the beauty of it.

She was staring at the moon, and I thought she wouldn't hear me when I silently climbed up the fire escape, but when I was up beside her, her eyes were closed, and she whispered, "I was wondering when you would show up."

I looked at her then sat beside her, on the edge of the fire escape, and replied, "I didn't know I was supposed to come over?" It was true, I didn't plan on coming over at this late at night, but Jackie usually knows these things. It was weird... you couldn't sneak up on her, she always knew if something was going to happen, and she would always wake up in the middle of the night and just stare at the moon. And she was absolutely wonderful.

"Yeah, but you usually show up right about now anyway..." Her voice was melodic as she spoke, and I detected a trace of excitement in it.

"Well, do you want to make it official? That I'll come and sit on your fire escape at 3 a.m. every day?" I chuckled a bit at that and she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. She sighed and I felt my blood boil beneath my skin, but I calmed it before I could do anything truelly stupid.

"Chad, I had another dream tonight."

_Oh no! Whenever she has a dream, it's almost always bad... Crap!_

"What was it this time?" I would believe her no matter what she said. Her dreams always come true and are like mine in a way. I remember when she first started having these dreams...

Flashback

_ I sat at my lunch table, and waited for Jackie. She was supposed to be here five minutes ago, and it was starting to worry me. She wasn't ever late, and I doubt she would be unless it was for a reason._

_ People streamed into the cafeteria, trying to be first in the lunch line, but I didn't care. I kept looking to see if she was in line or something, but a flash caught my eye. Jackie's ring!_

_It was Jackie and she looked like she went through hell._

_ Her eyes were blood shot, and her hair was lifeless. The bags under her eyes were so noticeable, it was scary._

_ She walked up to the table, and sat down, letting her face fall into the table. I pushed my lunch at her and told her to eat. Of course she didn't listen to me, and I just sat the tray in front of her._

_ "Jackie, what's wrong? You look like you've been through hell and back." I was scared. She was my best friend, and I couldn't stand her being sick; it was horrible._

_ "You wouldn't believe me if I told you", came her muffled reply. What? I wouldn't believe her? I wouldn't believe one of the very few people I trusted?_

_ "Jackie, please. I don't care if you said a dinosaur attacked you; I would still believe you." I would._

_ "Fine", she huffed, blowing her puple strand of hair out of her eye and lifting her head. "I keep having these dreams... Horrible dreams. It starts out as an eagle attacking a multi-colored pyramid, and then a horse and owl, and all sorts of animals attack it. They're stopped for a moment by a boy and girl, but then the animals start attacking it again. It's creepy. Sometimes the dream will change to voices telling me to 'help them rise'. They scare me so horribly."_

_ Afterwards, I put my arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on her own._

End of flashback

"Chad... Chad... CHAD!" I turned my head as Jackie snapped her fingers. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Uhm... no?"

"Ugh... I told you that I dreamed that you were attacked by this icy blue giant, and saved some girl."

**I just wanted to end this here and post it. review.**


	6. I learn the truth

**Alright, can I please get some reviews. I'm probably going to discontinue this story for awhile, unless I get some. So please review. **

_"Ugh... I dreamed that you were attacked by this icy blue giant and saved some girl."_

I was shocked, to say the least. I knew her dreams and wondered why she was now dreaming about me. She had had one or two about me, but I never one like this.

"Oh. I was wondering about that myself... considering it just happened maybe an hour ago. I was thinking that I would have to convince you that I wasn't lying or dreaming. So, at least you know." I knew telling her would be easier than trying to cover it up with a lie. I never lied to her. Even if it came down to protecting her or lying, I knew that I still wouldn't lie. Besides, she'd see right through it any way.

"Ok," she said in a tone that made me know that she believed me.

We stayed like that for a few hours, just resting against each other, and eventually watching the sun rise. I stood up, and helped her up, and got ready to head home.

We gave each other a hug goodbye, and I started on my way home. I climbed down the fire escape stairs, and looked up, to see her looking at me. She was heartbreakingly beautiful at that moment.

Her normally pale face shone in the rising sun, and her dark hair flashed a briliant light. Her electrically blue eyes glinted, and the sea green edges around them smiled at me comfortingly. Her body was posed in a way that no other could ever acheive.

I waved to her, and continued the walk that took me back to my house. I watched some of the cars pass me by, and thought what I should tell my mom.

_"The truth of course!" _My head screamed at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, it was right.

I arrived at my house, and walked up the short steps, and onto the wrap-around porch. I went up to the door and screamed, "Mom, I'm home!"

Just a few seconds later she appeared, unlocked the door, and embracing me in a hug, said, "I was wondering when you would get back."

Ok, let's get this straight now. My mom is the type that will willingly let me roam the streets at night, or most anything I want. And don't say 'oh, she's a horrible mother for that!', cause she's not. She just always would say that I'm growing up, and need to learn life's lessons now, so that I could leave her house eventually and live my life how I want to live it.

I pulled her even more into the hug, and set her back onto the ground. "So, how was your time with Jackie," she asked with a smirk. Oh, didn't I mention? She knows I like Jackie, and says that she will like me back, no matter what.

"Fine, fine."

She took that as an anwer, and dragged me into the kitchen where she had some black pancakes waiting for me, with red cherries on them.

I bet you're thinking that she burned them, but you're wrong. Because of people laughing at me for my fetish of black, she started making everything black. EVERYTHING! She said something about, "Then let's embrace the spirit and laugh right along with them."

I dug right into them, and she leaned against the counter, a black coffe mug in hand. She was taking small sips, while I was taking mouthfuls so huge, you probably couldn't imagine it.

She finally finished her coffee, and I cleaned off my last bit of the pancakes, and she grabbed me by my arm, unexpectedly, and pulled me back down to the table. "Honey, we need to talk." I nodded my head, confused. "Do you know about the greek gods and stuff." I nodded again. I had studied it for the longest time, and thought it was extremely interesting. Especially, about the origins of the titans and gods.

She took in one deep breath and let it all out in a single sentence. "Well, those story's are true."

I sat there dumbfounded. I looked up at her and asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

I had no doubt that she was telling the truth, but I was still in shock. "Honey, it has to do with you.. because, well... you're dad is Chaos, the primordial titan of the void."

**Well, you all know what to do. Hit the button and review. And to the person who created that character for me to use, she will be in the next chapter, as long as I can please get some reviews.**


	7. Susan Grace and Jackie face off

**Alright, I decided I don't care about reviews anymore, I just wanna write this story. It's sucky though that I can't get any reviews on this and I can get so many on my other one. Oh well.**

_"Honey, it has to do with you.. because, well... you're dad is Chaos, the primordial titan of the void."_

When my mother said this, I was ready to either shit my pants, or send her to an asylum. "M-Mom, how is t-that... p-possible? I-I've met dad before, and h-he doesn't look like a... god?"

She looked me in the eye and sighed before nodding her head. "Look, honey, I know you're freaked out and everything, but you need to believe me." Her eyes pleaded with me, and I knew I'd give in.

"So... what do we do?" I asked, silently scared out of my mind.

"Well, you're father wanted you sent to a certain camp, so I called them, and they'll be here to pick you up today after school. But the bad part is that you won't be able to see me much more, honey," she replied, tears in her eyes.

I nodded and gave her a big hug, before going up to my room and getting my stuff together for school. As I packed, I grabbed an extra bag and packed it with some of my necessities. I put in a picture of me and my mom, when we were living in New Mexico. I studied it for a moment, then threw it in the bag along with a few tee shirts and jeans. I also threw in the rosary necklace my grandmother had given me before she passed away.

I decided that that was it, and headed downstairs, to where my mom was waiting in the living room.

I gave her a kiss goodbye, and headed to school. Looking at the sky, it was dark, and looked ready to rain. I didn't want my mom to give me a ride today, I just wanted to walk and process my thoughts, even if I'd get rained on. After a few blocks, I realized that me being the son of Chaos might change some things, but it still wouldn't change me and the people I cared about.

I'd still love my mom, and be friends with Jackie... OH! SHIT! JACKIE! I completely forgot about her! How am I supposed to tell her that I'm the son of a god?

I knew I'd have to tell her at any rate. Hopefully she'd believe me.

As soon as I thought that, I arrived at the school. By this point, it was sprinkling out and I hurried to the bike rack, backpack and bag in tote, to meet up with Jackie. I arrived there to see some kid talking to her.

She looked like she was ready to kill him and when I was in hearing distance, I understood why. "Why don't you die you stupid bitch. You're just an emo gothic freak-" I cut him off by placing my hand on his shoulder.

"This kid bothering you?" I asked Jackie in my deep voice. The kid turned around and the smirk was wiped off his face when he saw me. He stuttered a minute before trying to run off, but I grabbed him by the back of his hoodie. "Hello, Jackie. This kid bothering you or what?"

She seemed to think for a minute before shrugging and replying, "I don't care, he's just like all the others anyway. You know how it is." I nodded at her and turned to the kid who was desperately trying to get away. I knew I could take him in a minute.

I was about 5 foot 10 and descently muscled. The kid was a half foot shorter than me, and had almost no muscle. "You mess with her again punk, and I'll break you in half, you hear me?" I asked in a growling voice, and without waiting for an answer, let go of his jacket, and punched hm in his nose.

He scrambled off, almost crying, and I just turned back to Jackie, who was sitting on the bike rack. "You don't always have to beat the crap out of everyone who's a jerk to me," She said in a nonchalant voice.

I snorted. "You think that I'll let them insult my only friend? Hell no. Besides, you'd do the same for me, and HAVE done the same for me, come to think of it."

She just shrugged and jumped off the bike rack, probably remembering the time when she kicked a guy in the nuts and elbowed him in the face because he was talking crap about me. Oh, how I loved her after that.

We walked into the school and went to our lockers, which were on opposite sides of the school. I said goodbye to her and walked to my locker, which was close to our homeroom. I dropped off all my stuff and got to the class just as the bell rang. I took my seat next to Jackie and looked around the room.

In the back of the class were the idiotic pot smokers. They all wore their hoods up, even though we were in class, and were talking quietly. In the front of the class were the jocks and cheerleaders. I caught the eye of one of them and she winked at me before returning to her talk with her friends. I noticed her as Anastasia Dragomir. She was one of the most popular girls at school, and was nice to a couple of people and absolutely cold to others.

Her auburn hair and ivory skin made her absolutely beautiful to some people, so she was immediately considered popular. She was one of the few people here who was nice to me, besides Jackie.

Speeking of Jackie... I turned to see her fiddling with her pencil. "Jackie," I said with a sigh. "What are you thinking about?"

She was getting ready to answer but the teacher walked in and started roll call. I lazily raised my hand when I was called and so did Jackie. I wasn't listening to the teacher talk, but then he announced, "Alright students, we have a new student here today. Meet Susan Grace."

As soon as that name was said, I was shocked to the bone. Looking over to my right, I saw her there; the same girl I had saved this morning. She quietly raised her hand and then the teacher went back to talking.

I was sitting there, when a note landed on my desk. I looked over at Jackie, but she was twiddling her thumbs, acting completely innocent. I slowly opened the note, wary of the teacher, to see Jackie's neat scrawl.

_You seem to know the new girl pretty well._

I looked at it for a moment before writing a reply.

_That is the girl I saved this morning from the monster thing. You saw her in your dreams too. I wasn't supposed to see her til today when she wa going to come by and talk to me, after school._

I flicked the note at her and she read it, and nodded. She picked up her pen, and wrote something down.

_Alright. You still meeting me at the bleachers during lunch?_

I wrote:

_ Yeah. _

I flicked the note back at her and she read it. Just as she finished, the bell rang, signaling for us to go to our next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Math, history, science, and then lunch. When it was finally time for lunch, I waited for the halls to clear out before heading to the Gym.

I opened the doors to a big surprise. Jackie was standing there,btitng her lip. with that other girl, Susan Grace, standing a few feet away.

**Alright, to helen, i finally got your character in. She will eventually reveal herself as an undercover spy for the titan camp. And to all others, please review.**


	8. Black hole sun and demi titans

**Alright, please review. I have so very few revies for this that it sucks. So please please review.**

"Jackie, what's going on?" I asked, confused as to why she was talking to Susan.

She turned to me, noticing me for the first time. She looked scared for a moment, but instead, Susan answered. "We're talking... about you're being a demigod-"

"Demi-what?"

" human, half god." Jackie finally replied in a quiet tone, facing away from me. What the hell? What was going on? I just learned what I was this morning, and now everyone knows. I walked up to Jackie, and tilted her head to look me in the eye.

"How did you know? How long have you known?" I asked her, with a frown on my face, anger clear in my eyes.

"A while. Your mom told me when I first met her, and promised me not to tell you. I had just figured out I was one too a few weeks before that. But your mom never told me who your godly parent was. And I still have no idea." Defiance was clear in her eyes, and I felt guilt well up in me.

_"Why am I feeling guilty?" I asked myself. "I didn't do anything wrong. THEY are the ones who knew all along and didn't tell me!"_

_ "They must have had a reason," a small voice in the back of my told me. "They are the two people on this Earth who you trust. They wouldn't betray it without a good reason."_

"Oh," was all I had as a reply.

Susan finally spoke up. "Look, it doesn't matter now who knows. All that matters is that we should get out of here and get you to camp. It's extremely important."

I turned to her with distrust clear on my face. "I'm not doing that without saying goodbye to my mom first."

"Fine," she huffed. "We'll leave here in a few moments then go to your house. Afterwards, we'll go to camp."

"Just one question," I asked. "How are we getting to this camp?"

She turned around and pointed to someone who I hadn't noticed before that was sitting up on the top of the bleachers. It was a guy that looked about 17 or so. He was African with dark skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans and a tight black shirt that covered heavy muscles. His hair was cut short and I could see that out of anyone here, he would be the toughest. He leaned over and jumped the 7 foot jump to the ground from the top of the bleachers.

"I'm driving," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. He walked up to me and looked me in the eye. "Hmmm... Chad Veeler... Nice to meet you. I'm Anthony, son of Perses." I shook his outstretched hand.

"Wait a second... Who's Perses? Is he a god or something?" I asked, embarrased at my lack of knowledge. I knew the names of most of the gods, very few titans, but just about all of the primordials.

He grunted. "Hardly. Ugh... Nobody knows of him anymore. Guess the only thing that keeps him from fading is the fact that humans are so destructive."

I must have looked confused because he explained, "He's the titan of destruction. Most of his children helped create the first atomic bomb, in fact." He said all this with a calm face, and it made me wonder if he was joking.

He gestured to Susan and said, "She'sa daughter of Menosyme. The titan of-"

I cut him off. "Memory, and the mother of the muses." He nodded his head, and told us that my mom got ahold of them and that we needed to get going. We walked out the gym doors, and I noticed Jackie behind me, acting oddly silent. I pulled her aside for a moment and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing. I just have a bad feeling about them. They-" She was interrupted by the sound of a car horn. Looking up, I was wondering who's car they had jacked. It was a midnight blue mustang with black tinted windows.

It rolled to a stop in front of us, and the front window rolled down. Anthony was sitting there, his hands on the steering wheel, and he was twitching slightly. "Get in," he ordered. I pulled open the back door, and gestured my arms for Jackie to get in. She huffed for a second, and folded her arms before stepping into the car. I got in behind her, and was surprised at the interior. It was all black leather, but the steering wheel was the same shade of blue as the outside of the car, but had tiny twinkling constellations on it.

"Anthony, where did you steel this car from?" I asked, scared that we were going to get pulled over. He pulled out of the parking lot, and turned to face me for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Didn't steel it. Somebody lent it to me to forgive an old debt. Alright?" I nodded and looked at Susan who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, clutching the armrests like a lifeline.

I poked her shoulder and asked what was wrong. "Well, since my mother is the titaness, of memory, she knows just about everything that has happened. And she knows just how many people die in car crashes, which makes me nervous to even get near a car with a driver like Anthony here."

In response he reved the engine and made the speedometer reach up to 70 while they were in a 40 mph zone. "Anthony!" she yelled, making him slow back down. She turned back around, and started talking to me again. "And don't mind Anthony's trying-to-be-mysterious act. It's dumb. The Krios kids lent it to him because he saved their butts in battle."

I nodded my head, and the ride turned to a quiet one from then on. I looked over at Jackie and couldn't help feeling that something was wrong with her. I reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She looked at me and blushed, and turned away, but still holding my hand in hers.

Within a few minutes of driving, we were about a mile away from my house. Looking up, I saw a black plume of smoke rising up into the sky that still reeked of ozone and lightning. When we got closer, I felt a growing pain in my gut like something horrible had happened.

Anthony's twitching was dying down, and his driving was speeding up. When we were a block away, I saw that it was my house that was on fire. "STOP THE CAR!" I shouted, in a panic.

Anthony swerved, and the car slowed, but before it could slow enough, I jumped out of the car, and started running towards the house. I was barely conscious of the slamming of doors and my name being called. I didn't care! My mom was in there! I needed to save her!

I got closer and saw the firefighters pulling around the corner, but ignored them, and kept up my running to the house... to my mom. I was just a few feet away from the porch when I felt someone wrap strong arms around me and Anthony say, "There's nothing you can do! You have to stop! Now! Calm down, Dude! Ugh!"

I elbowed him in the ribs and didn't register him screaming in pain, only my screams of, "Mom! Mom! Please!" I got to the porch, only to feel my legs give way underneath me, and someone grabbing me and pulling me away. I saw Susan and Anthony standing a few feet away, and felt a tingling in my gut and a rush of power and rage and sadness rain over me. I felt the hands slip from me, and then, barely holding onto consciousness, I felt myself float into the air, and unleash all of my feelings out onto everyone and everything around me, before blacking out.

** Can you guess what happened to Anthony? What happened to his mom? Find out next chapter. Now review.**


	9. Nightmare and train rides

**Alright, I don't own PJO, now onto the story.**

All I could see was a group of kids around Anthony and Susan. They were all screaming, and hollering, until a man that stood six feet tall and had black hair tied up in a ponytail, and scars all over his face, screamed for them to stop.

Immediately, all the kids shut up, and the man pointed at Anthony and Susan, and four other kids that were vaguely familiar and told them to come with him. They walked, until they stood in front of a lodge type thing that dominated the circle of tents that stood about thirty feet away. They all walked inside and my vision faded.

The man from before was talking to all the kids. "Alright, what happened?" His voice was soft yet gruff, and impossible to describe. They were all standing at table that had scattered maps splayed across it, and papers with numbers and letters.

The girl I recognized from my other dream... Kira! The girl with black and golden hair. She pointed at Susan and Anthony. "We almost had him! These two dunderheads here had to start the plan early, and try to get the child! But those idiotic demigods from camp halfblood had spies there too, apparently. And the boy's mother was in the house when Zeus decided to attack. It was on fire from his lightning." She said all this with a snear. "Now, the boy's mother, the one who called us, is dead, and he destroyed the majority of the east coast out of grief alone."

Susan stood up and pointed at Kira. "That's-" She was cut off by the man standing up.

"That's enough... Hmm... Kira, you say the boy blew up the east coast?"

She nodded and started talking. "Yeah. When we got there, he was floating in the air, and then fell. Where he had been, a worm hole started forming. We had to get out of the, or else we all would have died. But we think a satyr and a girl took him and are headed to Olympus as we speak."

The man nodded his head and muttered, "If he is brought before the Olympians, he will die. That will set us back years! His father is already on the verge of death as we speak, and he needs an heir. And this may be the only chance we get to overthrow those damn gods and put the titans back in charge. We already have one of the greater primordial children."

He gestured to a girl in the corner that nobody had noticed before, and she nodded her head, which you couldn't see over the cloak she was wearing. "Prometheus," she spoke in a chilling voice that shouldn't belong to a girl of that age... More of one that has lived infinite years. "She is displeased that the plan is not going according to what we wanted. If this does not work, then nothing will. And if nothing works, you will pay."

The man named Prometheus nodded and gulped, his adam apple bobbing. "Right away, mam." He turned to the kids situated around him. "Now, do we know the people who took him? Because we shall kill them to get him back, if that is what it takes."

Anthony spoke up. "Yes. A satyr we believed is called Underwood and a demigod child called Jackie who is the daughter of..."

I woke up sweating and found a wool blanket covering me. I jumped up and the first thing I saw was Jackie sitting in front of me. I looked around, panicked, and felt like a caged animal. The space where we were was small and besides me and Jackie, contained one other person.

He looked about twenty or so and had a green hat on with an orange t-shirt and jeans. His hair poked out from beneath the hat and I could tell that it was a curly brown color, and the same could be said for the goatee he sported.

"Where am I?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room. All of a sudden, I felt a lurch in the ground under me, and I fell back onto the seat I had sat on just moments ago.

Jackie ran up to me and threw her arms around me. "Oh, thank gods. We thought you'd never wake up! I-I thought y-you were d-dead..." I pulled back momentarily and saw her eyes filled with tears. I wiped one of them away, and told her I was alright, just a little exhausted.

"So, where are we? And who are you?" I asked the guy that was now standing in the corner. He looked at me, his eyes filled with fright and his features displayed the same thing.

Jackie started talking. "We're on our way to New York, mainly by train. Right now, we're in Kansas and just another week away. And this," she said pointing to the guy. "Is Grover. He's helping us get there safely."

I looked at him for a moment, trying to judge his character and then walked up to him and stuck my hand out. "Chad Veeler. Nice to meet you, Mr. Underwood."

He gripped it firmly, and then backed away in horror slowly. "H-How do you know m-my last name? I didn't tell y-you!" I walked up to him and slowly leaned in and breathed in his ear.

"There's a lot of things I know," I whispered threateningly. "For instance, I know you are a satyr, and that I'm on my way to the Olympian council, to be condemned to death. I also know that I haven't done anything wrong, and my m-mother w-w-was k-kille-d because some idiotic gods d-d-decided that a fourteen year old kid was a threat to t-them."

By the end of my rant, I was in tears and choking. My mother, who I loved more than anything, was gone. I slowly walked back to the seat, and just layed down, and pulled the wool blacket over me as I heard the satyr pull Jackie into the hall. I decided I didn't care anymore. The girl I loved was a traitor, and that the only other person I loved was gone.

I couldn't stop the sob that choked out of my throat as my heart ached with pain. It was too much for any one person to handle, and I was too tired to deal with it. I slowly let my eyes drift close and fall into a deep sleep with no care as to my well being anymore.

_PJO_

I was awakened as I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone tell me to wake up. I just grumbled in response and kept my eyes closed. "Chad, you wake up, now!" I heard Jackie scream into my ear.

I turned around and was surprised to see her sitting there, on her knees, legs spread, and with eyes pleading. "What do you want?" I spat out with as much venom as I could. Her face displayed shock, as if she had been slapped.

She grabbed me hand with hers and pleaded, "Please! I didn't know the gods had this planned for you! Neither did Grover! We didn't k-know..." Tears trailed down her face, but I refused to give her any sympathy. _She doesn't deserve pity!_

"Oh, yeah," I spoke with a snear on my face. "What was our frendship then? Just a way to get to me so you could stab me in the back? HUH? Was the whole plan to rip everything I had away from me, and then-"

"No, Please. No! No! It wasn't ever-" She pleaded again but I cut her off and continued.

"Then kill me, so I could die? So I could die, knowing I had nothing worth while left in this world? HUH? WHAT WAS IT?" I roared, in a voice that made her flinch back. I felt all the anger boiling up in me, and knew there was no easy way to let all this out.

"Please, please, please, just listen to me... Please..." She asked me. Instead of trying to get ahold of me, she was now wrapping both arms around herself, and sobbing.

"You have thirty seconds to explain, before I leave. Whether the train is stopped or not!" She looked up at me in hopefulness and looked frightened at my angry expression.

"Well, I was already living here in San Francisco at the time that I was contacted by a satyr. I was told that I was a demigod, and I knew it to be true. Eventually, you moved here and I got to know you. I befriended you, and fell in l-lo... Nevermind. But apparently, a powerful presence was checked out to be in your house for a few short hours, and I was told to check you out. They found out you were a son of someone powerful, and wanted you brought to camp half-blood. We had got the order this morning to bring you to Olympus, and we knew what that meant. And now-"

"So," I cut her off. "I'm supposed to believe this?" She nodded her head and asked for me to please believe her.

"Well, too bad. Guess, you really don't care..." I let the sentence fade off and walked over to the door of our train compartment. I opened it and was getting ready to step out, when someone grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" She told me, frustrated at my cold attitude.

"It's too bad... There really is nothing to live for..." I mumbled to myself as I slowly pryed her fingers off of me. "Just let me go!" I told her, tired of her, tired of living, just plain tired...

"NO! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she sat on top of me and held my arms back.

_S-She l-l-loves me?_

** Than you to who all that reviewed. **


	10. Love and the judgement

**Thanks for the reviews. I am mainly commiting to this story, so if you read my others, I probably won't update on them for a short while. And now I'll respond to a few reviews.**

**Elmethea-alright, i'll add that Faust Wyrd in at one point in the second part. And no, he didn't literally blow up the east coast. Well, you know how Percy caused mt. st. helens to erupt just cause he lost control? Imagine if Annabeth had died... he would have gone completely berserk. I want chad to be at least 2 or 3 times as powerful as the average demititan. So, the way I think it was that he basically sucked up the majority of San francisco into a wormhole type thing.**

**Sssssserpenssossiaa- Don't worry... He won't die (Maybe Yet ;) ). It wouldn't fit too well with what I have planned.**

**Wacko12- This story will involve more of the primordial gods, definitely.**

**And here we go.**

"What!" I managed to sputter out through my lips that felt like they couldn't work. My heart was racing a million miles a minute and I could barely stand, so I just let my legs go out and I crumpled onto the floor.

Jackie just stood there with tears streaming down her face. "I just... d-don't know... I've f-felt this w-way for a while... since I-I met you..." She cried with tears leaking into her mouth. "I g-guess I liked you, e-ever since I met y-you. I guess I s-should have e-expected that y-you wouldn't-t have f-felt the s-same w-way-"

I cut her off by placing my lips against hers. All my anger suddenly just... faded out of me. I didn't know what I was doing but all I knew when I kissed her, was that it felt right. It was like we were made for each other. Our lips molded together, and I kept my eyes open, and enjoyed it while it lasted.

All that registered on her face at first was shock, then confusion, then a dazed expression. Her lips started to hold their own against my own and moved together.

After another few seconds, which felt like an eternity in heaven, I broke off the kiss, and wiped away her tears that were still sitting on her cheeks, and hanging on her jaw. I softly kissed her black hair and brought my lips to her cheek, and placed a small gentle kiss there, too.

With her eyes open, I could see that her eyes feflected pure happiness, and the tiniest bit of confusion. I leaned into her ear, brushing her hair away from it, and whispered, "I do love you. I always have, and I'm shocked that you didn't see it. I thought I was horrible at hiding it from you, and everytime I'd look at you, all I could feel is... happiness, and the need for you to be mine."

I pulled away, and looked at her. Her face flickered with the light from the overhead of the train, and the purple strand of hair danced in the light. She spoke softly, "And I thought you didn't love me... but you probably won't now that you think I betrayed you. But all I was told was that I was supposed to bring you back to camp, and that you'd be safe there. I was thinking that when we got there, I could tell you I loved you, and that we'd live happily ever after."

I was getting ready to tell her that I'd love her no matter what, but we were interrupted by Grover bursting in through the doors, looking breathless, and huffing. "They... found... us..." He managed to stutter out, before falling to the ground and blacking out.

"Oh no... No, No, No! This can't be happening!" Jackie said, with fear in her voice. "Oh, gods damnit! We've got to get you out of here!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door, completely in a panic.

"Jackie, what found us?" I asked, concerned as to what was bothering her so much.

"The gods! They found out! We were planning on switching trains and heading to South America, so that you'd be safe, but they found us!" She screamed this, and pulled me out of the train compartment completely and when I bent down to grab Grover, she said, "No... We don't have enough time... He knows how to defend himself well enough..."

She pulled me down the hallway and when we were at the end of the train, she pushed open the heavy metal door, and a gush of wid hit us, almost freezing us. "What are we supposed to do?" I yelled over the howl of the wind.

She looked at me for a moment and screamed, "Jump!"

I felt a strong gust of wind, and Jackie grab my hand, before I was pulled off the train, and into what I did not know. All I saw was a flash of the ground we were going to hit, and then a strange twirling sensation, and then I blacked out.

PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO

I felt someone gripping my hand and whispering in my ear. Their breath tickled my earlobe, and after a few moments, my hearing returned. "Be quiet!" Jackie whispered silently. "The gods have us as prisoners right now! They know all that happened... we're getting ready to be brought before their court, but they want you to be kept alive until then!"

My eyelids flickered open. "Where are we?" I whisper asked her, my voice echoing off the walls.

"We're hidden under a temple in Zeus' palace, I think. We will be brought before the whole Olympian council soon... I think they'll kill you and probably me too."

This fact startled me, but what I was scared for more was Jackie's life. She may have accidently betrayed me before, but now, she was the girl I loved. "Jackie, I just want you to know that I lov-"

I was cut off by a loud clanking sound and a voice roar, "Bring me the prisoner and my traitorous granddaughter!" The voice echoed and boomed like thunder.

"Granddaughter?" I asked Jackie, with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up! My grandfather is Zeus ok?" She spat the name like it was a deadly poison and would kill her to keep it in her mouth for a moment longer.

"Then who are your parents?" I asked her as a light above us started shining.

She seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded her head. She looked up at the light and yelled, "My parents are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus!"

**I bet you definitely didn't expect that ending... Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Alright, her's this chapter. After it, I will have the sequel put up, which is much longer than this, and I have the first few chapters written out on paper. Here we go.**

Me and Jackie were jerked forward as she shouted out her sentence and I started to notice the bronze colored chains wrapped sround my wrists. They felt kind of light, but when I tugged on them, they held strong.

When we were pulled into the light, I noticed that the hole we had just come out of dissapeared into thin air, and that the people in the in the room did not look very friendly.

At the head of the horse shoe shape was a man dressed in a pinstripe suit and he had an angry scowl on his face. His hair was black tinged with grey and his lightning blue eyes contained a loathing that I couldn't fathom. Next to him, was a girl that looked in her early twenties. She looked like a model replica of Jackie except for the piercings and the purple strand of hair. The girl's eyes were a startling blue, just like the man's next to her. Her eyes held a raw fury that I had seen on Jackie a few times. Next to her was a man dressed in bermuda shorts and a Hawian shirt with black hair and seagreen eyes. He looked angry and was shooting glares at the man in the pinstripe suit. Standing to his left was a boy who looked about twenty or so. He had green eyes like the man's next to him, and his shaggy black hair touched his shoulders. He had a remorseful look on his face that conveyed sadness and anger.

My observations were stopped short by loud noises and flashes of light. The light was so intense, I closed my eyes and looked away. When I looked back, there were people occupying the previosly empty seats. I looked at them, and counted 14 super huge people. I turned to Jackie for support, but she was to busy shooting the majority of the people glares, and that's when it struck me... _THESE ARE THE GODS!_

The man with blue eyes and suit roared at the conversing gods, "Be quiet! Now, we have matters to discuss concerning Jackelyn Jackson and this boy." He pointed his finger at me accusingly. "I-"

I cut him off, "My name is Chad! You should at least know the name of the son of Chaos, Zeus."

He looked at me disbeilivingly and angrily. A round of gasps were heard around the room, including from the person next to me. "You would dare have the audacity to interrupt the king of the gods?" Zeus roared.

I ignored him and looked over at Jackie instead. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. Her normally spiky hair had fallen out of place, and her mouth was agape.

"I can not believe you just did that," she whispered silently to me.

I turned back to the gods as Zeus roared out once more. "So you admit to these crimes, son of Chaos?" I nodded my head, and the king of the gods stood up to his full height. "THEN YOU SHALL DIE!"

A lightning bolt zapped into his hand; a big, 20 ft. long arc of deadly electricity. It cackled like it was looking forward to killing us, and its light almost blinded me. It started dying down however, when a girl next to Zeus grabbed it and squeezed it so hard it just vanished. Her black hair was shaking with fury and her eyes barely concealed a loathing that was unimaginable. "Father," she spat. "Would you really be so stupid as to kill mine and Percy's daughter, and this boy, simply because you are scared of them! You already forbid us to see her because of the circumstances of her birth, and the fact that she might contain a great power! But now you are going to kill her?"

The man a few seats away, with black hair and seagreen eyes, stood up and shouted at the man next to him, "Dad, are you really going to let this happen? That's your granddaughter!"

The old man stood up, and a giant trident trident appeared in his hand. "Zeus," He said, with anger seeping in his voice. "This has gone on long enough! Let our grandchild and this boy go!"

My thoughts suddenly struck me... Jackie's the grandaughter of Zeus and Poseidon! What the-

Zeus' bolt appeared in his hand again. "Poseidon, you would dare threaten me-" He was cut off by a woman a few seats over standing up. Her eyes were a cold, calculating grey, and her hair was a soft black color and braided down her back.

"Father," she said looking at Zeus. "The obviously best way to do this is to put it to a vote..." Zeus nodded along with his daughter's idea.

"Well, then, who votes for not guilty?" Five or six hands went up. Poseidon, both of Jackie's parents, a woman who I could instantly recognize as Aphrodite, a guy who had blond hair and eyes like the sun, and a man with a leg brace.

"And Guilty?" About 8 hands went up, including a man who looked drunk, a woman with caramel colored hair and silver eyes, Zeus, a woman I thought of as Hera, a woman who was playing with a string of wheat, a man with blazing red eyes and a dagger, the woman who called for the vote, and a man with winged sandles.

"Then it is settled," Zeus roared. "THEY WILL DIE!"

** Alright, this is the last chapter. There will be a sequel which I will post as soon as i can. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
